This invention relates to stapling machines, and more particularly to a staple throat for a stapling machine.
Heretofore in the art of stapling machines, and more particularly a stapling machine for stapling steel supports on shoe insoles, the staple throats are constructed of two longitudinal body pieces bolted together. The two body pieces include a pair of opposed elongated flat channels, which, when assembled, form an elongated slot for receiving the staples and the flat-bladed staple driver. The staple slot has a rectangular cross section and is barely larger in cross section than the staples and the staple driver. Accordingly, there is substantial frictional engagement between the walls of the staple guide slot and the staples and the staple driver. Furthermore, the narrowness of the slots affords opportunities for the staples to become jammed within the slot to halt the stapling operation until the slot can be cleared.
Furthermore, a two-piece staple throat, bolted together, is relatively expensive to manufacture and is less durable, because of the separate pieces for the body member and the tendencies of the bolts connecting the two pieces to become loose.